Demon Ruler's
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: PG for now. H/G fic based lightly around the plot of a fiction I like. Ginny is part demon, so is Harry. What happens when they join in a rien of power? Chapter TWO.
1. Of walk's in the wood's, and green glowi...

I don't own Harry Potter, and I never shall. The plot may resemble Hermione G. Malfoy's Harry Potter, Demon Lord. But it is based some what on the plot.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
It was dark in the forest, all Ginny could see in the distance was a singular eye. Glowing emerald green around the edges, and deeper green in the center. She read the letter again while she was taking a break...  
  
  
Three day's earlier...  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at the breakfast table. Thinking that it would be a normal day in the Weasley house. Constant explosions from the twin's room's, Ron sulking about Hermione going to Bulgaria with Victor Krum for the third year running, and Ginny wishing that Harry Potter would see her as more than His best friend little sister. But the moment a Deep, black, sinister looking Raven flew through the windows. On the letter was the Potter seal, and her name.  
  
  
Ms. Virginia Weasley,  
  
The Burrow.  
  
  
Just under that was the exact address. Ron quickly grabbed the letter thinking that it was for him. He had only seen the seal. As he was tearing it open he caught a glance of the address and continued tearing it until the gears in his head worked out who the letter was to. He stood still for a minuet in shock then said.  
  
I... I think this is yours. and he shakily handed her the letter. She finished opening the almost completely open letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I have business proposition for you. If you go through the same process that I did you and I can rule the world. We could easily kill the Dark lord. The reason he wanted you for the chamber of secrets is because we are both part Demon. He couldn't kill me when I was a child not because of my mother's love. But rather my raw, uncontrolled power. He chose you because you have more power than he did, if he were to have drained you, he would be powerful beyond belief. The purification process is merely uncomfortable to how much pain comes from having the Crutious Curse put on you.  
  
Love, (Yes I said love.)  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
P.S. You don't have to worry about your family seeing this, all they can see is a letter asking if you'll go out with me. Will you?  
  
  
To tell the truth Ginny wasn't to shoked. She had never realy felt right going out with other men. Sure liked boy's, but... She had never really felt atracted to anyone but Harry. She quickly wrote down on a spare peice of paper.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'll meet you at king's cross station on the first. A/N At this point she puts a charm so that only Harry could read it. We can do it in the forbiden forest while the other's are at the sorting.  
  
With All My Love,  
  
Ginny.  
  
  
Back to the present...  
  
Ginny got off the log and started walking towared the green light that still shown in the distance. Fear had started to go through her heart. She was thinking thing like What if there're Werewolve's.' in the back of her head a voice said.  
  
They won't dare attack one of the two Demon lords. she didn't stop to wonder where the voice had come from. It had started after she read the letter from Harry. Finally she reached the sorce of the light.  
  
It was...  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
I know. I evil. But what you gunna do? (:P)  
  
A.O.D. out.


	2. Of a pink eye, and muder's.

I don't own the good's. Thanks to Fire', Dog Boy', Luigi', and Marry_Potter' for reviewing to fiction.  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
  
Last time on Demon ruler's. Ginny was going into the forbidden forest to release her demon form. Which will make her unimaginably powerful.  
  
It was...  
  
she said in amazement. For upon his forehead, between his eye's was a glowing eye, much less bright than when she entered the forest. What is that? she asked.  
  
It is one of the special ability's you get when you go through the process. It shall be a lot quicker than when I went through it. We won't have to bother with Hogwart's, you will know the spells as soon as the spell is finished. he replied, his voice sounded demonic in his current form.  
  
B... But Harry, what about my family? she asked in a scared voice. He gave her a deep, questioning look.  
  
Would they have let you escape if they really cared about you? he asked in a monotone, his face held no emotion.  
  
he said cupping her chin is his hand. Part of the spell is that you have to kill a blood relative. And here he' is. he said while pulling a sheet off a cage that had just appeared next to him.  
  
Harry... Is that you? You weren't at the sorting. Wait, were are we? And why do you have an eye on your forehead? it was Ronald Weasley.  
  
Do you have any idea who you are talking to Ron? Ginny said. Harry was already chanting in his new demonic voice.  
  
Pa Gu Wa Sung Fa. was Harry's constant chat. I his hand was an emerald encrusted dagger.  
  
Ron said in a frightened voice, there was yellow puddle under where he was. What are you doing Harry? And why is Ginny here?  
  
Stop talking Ron, you're distracting him! said Ginny, in a voice only slightly more female than Harry's. She took the dagger that Harry had offered her, and put it to her forehead.  
  
No Ginny don't do it. yelled Ron, he obviously thought that it would hurt her. But she pulled it across her forehead. Then to Ron's astonishment, no blood came. But a bright flash of pink light emitted from the wound. A bright pink Eye, almost exactly like Harry's opened on her forehead. She held the Dagger in her hand, turning it over and over.  
  
Now Ginny, Harry said, his voice held only one emotion, Anticipation. There is one last purpose for the dagger. he said, then opened the cage that Ron was in.  
  
Sorry I have to do this Ron. But You are the Weakest Link, Goodybye. she said while raising the dagger and plunging it into his heart. Blood sprayed every where, some got in her new eye. After a short flash of green light, her regular eye's were all that was left. Well, Harry. Where our new base? she asked in her normal voice.  
  
Before we came here, I constructed a base under the ruins of #4 Privet Drive. That will be our base. Simular to Tom's using his fathers home for a base. Harry said as his form shifted back to normal.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
Sorry this was so short. But I have to get out a new chapter of Ask Voldemort soon.


	3. Of Death's, and very un-Brady like behav...

I do not own Harry Potter. But if I did all H/Hr. shiper's would be slughtered in a horribly bloody battle against the SLASHER'S and the H/G AND R/HR AND ALL OTHER CORRECT PAIRING'S. NO MORE H/HR, ALL H/HR SHIPER'S SHALL DIE. Sorry I do that some time's.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Hermione Granger was getting worried. Sure Harry would almost alway's mis the sorting and once the feast. But never Ron. Now it was two hour's till Dubble Potion's with the Hufflpuff's and Ron, Harry, nor Ginny had been seen since the train ride there. She heard running coming up the stair's. Most likely Ginny coming to opoligise for worrying me. she thought. But it was Collin Crevvy who opened the door. He had aparently been crying.  
  
Collin, what's wrong? Why are you crying? she asked, she had never liked the younger Griffindor, but she was alway's willing to help some one who was sad.  
  
I... I was on the search party that went into the forest... About half a mile in we found Ron... There was a Dagger in his heart. Both Harry's, and Ginny's DNA. and finger print's were found on it. They have been charged for his murder. There was also a Pentagram several meter's away from his body. How could Ginny do this? She was alway's so quiet. he said while crying into her robe's as she rubbed his back in a parental way.  
  
Don't worry. I'm sure that this is all just a big mistake. Harry would never kill any one. she said but she knew he didn't belive her.  
  
Harry's DNA. was also found on the murder wepon used to kill the Dursley's. I'm sorry about Ron. Every one know's that you two liked each other. I'll leave now. he said as he got up to leave.  
  
And I'm sorry about Ginny. I know you liked her also till this. she and noticed that he was yet again crying. But before she could do anything there was a flash of green and the whole floor became silent as cemetary.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
So... I'm bored. What do you want to do? Ginny asked Harry as they sat in their base, they had just gotten back from their small attack on Hogwart's. Harry grinned and said.  
  
Well, we could make out? he offered.  
  
Is that all you ever want to do? she asked, and he nodded. Fine. But let me get something to eat first.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
That was the short chapter next should be longer.


End file.
